User blog:Gruvias/The room of many
Kieran: 'Where are we now? '''Tori: '''It's huge. '''Cam: '''Ow my ass. '''Lizzy: '''Oops my foot was there. '''Kieran: '''Always violent. '''Gegi: '''But forreals where are we? '''Yazzy: '''Perhaps the capital of all that is anime. '''Ash: '''OMG DOES THAT MEAN ALL THE ANIME AND POSSIBLY MANGA CHARACTERS LIVE HERE?! I CAN SEE MAKOTO AGAIN! HE'S NOT GAY PEOPLE! '''Tori: '''I go into Pimpkun's room. See if he's as fast in the sheets like he is in da water. '''Lizzy: '''You're a weird cookie. '''Kieran: '''We all are. I'll just request that Erza step on me. OOOOHHHHHH! SHE'S PROBABLY DOING SOMETHING NOW! ''(Lizzy grabs Kieran's collar as Kieran tries making a run for it) 'Damian: '''Everybody shh. '''Lizzy: '''What the fuck Damian? ''(The doors show names. Names of the wanderers) '''Red: '''My room! '''Ash: '''And mine! Oh god don't go in there guys. '''Cam: ''(Smirking) I'll go. '''Ash: '''WIPE THAT SMUG LOOK OFF YOUR FACE YOU JACKASS! '''Lizzy: '''Cam go in my room and you're digging yourself a bigger grave than Kieran. '''Cam: '''Huh? '''Lizzy: '''You must got some bad memories damn. '''Cam: '''Hmmm. '''Ash: '''HEY EVERYONE LOOK AT YAZZY'S ROOM THOUGH! '''Kieran: '''Ahhh look at the body pillow. '''Yazzy: '''Shut the fuck up Kieran. '''Gegi and Ash: '(Reading the Gruvia fics) ''AHHH AHHHHHHHH! '''Yazzy: '''Just sayin' Erza would appreciate those fics. There's smut and we ship the same thing. '''Lizzy: '''You write some naughty stuff. '''Red: '''Like Ash with Yaoi. '''Ash: '''Better than 50 shades. DON'T SAY IT ANYBODY SHE DOES NOT MESS AROUND! SHE ALMOST KILLED CAM! '''Brandon: '''Well Lizzy did say an AU where - - '''Gegi: '''LIZZY! '''Ash: '''BRAH! '''Lizzy: '''Don't hate the player, hate the shades of Grey. '''Yazzy: '''As in "CHRISTIAN" NOT "FULLBUSTER"! '''Kieran: '''Or kill me. She wrote one with a hint of Jerza. Her #1 with my #1. The irony that it's eachother's #2 OTP in Fairy Tail. '''Ash: '''JERZA?! '''Yazzy: '''Ok go you little invaders. '''Lizzy: '(Goes up to a door that says "Damian") ''OH MY LORD!!!!!!!!!! '''Ash: '(Goes up to a door that says "Gegi") ''GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRLLLLLLL! '''Gegi: '''Sorry about all the manga. Messy to be honest. '''Ash: '''Ahhh pssssh! Let's just read the volumes of Kimi ni Todoke pls. '''Gegi: '''Goody! '''Ash: '''And after that the soul crushing SNK! ALL I ASK FOR IS EREMIKA TO BE CANON! YA HEAR?! '''Gegi: '''Everyone heard you. ''(Kieran and Cam go into Cam's room) Cam/Kieran: 'KIERAM THE BAES!!!!!! ''(Cam grabs a remote and the theme to Free plays) 'Kieran: '''GOU MY BAE! '''Cam: '''Haruka Nanase is me. ''(They're later shown crying at episode 2.11) 'Cam/Kieran: '''I'm MAKOHARU TRASH! '''Lizzy: '''Really Damian? '''Damian: '''What? ''(Damian's room is shown as a Rei Ryugazaki zone. Complete with bedsheets, pillows, haikus about Rei and his wall with Rei in a butterfly swimsuit) 'Damian: '''It's no worse than yours. '''Lizzy: '''Huh? ''(Lizzy grabs Damian by the shirt. Later Tori has an unimpressed face as Red and Brandon laugh as they look in Tori's closet) 'Tori: '''Yes I have many Happy pillows. Why does Natsu get to kiss him and not ME?! BY THAT I MEAN LIP CONTACT! '''Red: '''Pimpkun eh? '''Tori: '''He's human ya gwab. '''Brandon: '''But a cat. ''(Everyone falls out of said rooms) '' '''Cam: '''What the - -? '''Lizzy: '''LOOK THE FUCK OUT! ''(The building begins collapses as Tori grabs Damian and grabs a tree, Red is too traumitized until Gegi pushes him out the way, Cam grabs Yazzy by the hand , Lizzy and Brandon fall off the building holding each other screaming and Kieran swoops in for Ash) 'Tori: '''EVERYONE GRAB ONTO DAMIAN! '''Lizzy: '''No fucking way! '''Kieran: '''Lizzy do you really wanna die? ''(Lizzy sighs. Kieran grabs onto Damian's hand, Ash grabs onto Kieran's, Cam grabs onto Ash's, Yazzy grabs onto Cam's, Gegi grabs onto Yazzy's, Red grabs onto Gegi's, Lizzy grabs onto Red's and Brandon grabs onto Lizzy's. They all get one another onto the tree) 'Damian: '''Ok is everyone alright? '''Gegi: '''I'd say yes but what the fuck is with this tree? ''(The tree breaks as everyone falls) '''A/N: Tune into the next Krew Adventures. Category:Blog posts